Autumn Breeze
by talesofthepast
Summary: Year 8 schoolgirl Autumn Westerfield spends a term at Summer Heights High. She observes the actions of a certain drama teacher, a stuck-up private school girl and a Tongan breakdancer. Jonah/OC, rated M for coarse language, adult references.
1. Prologue: Beginning of Autumn

**Welcome to another fan-fiction. This one won't be updated so regularly, as this is just going to be one I write when I can't think of what to do it my other fics. Call it 'writer's block therapy'. OK, this one is based on an Australian mockumentary by Chris Lilley called Summer Heights High. It's about three people, all played by Lilley himself, as they go through a term of Summer Heights High. Again, I've added my own character: Autumn Westerfield. You'll find out more about her as this goes on. This story is about the Year 8 Tongan breakdancing character, Jonah Takalua, with minor chapters with Drama Teacher Mr. G and Year 11 exchange student Ja'mie King.**

**Anyway, this story starts before Episode 1 of Summer Heights High, approximately a month beforehand. This is how Jonah and Autumn met. Here we go…**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Less go, boiz!" Jonah shouted to his friends as they headed into lunch.

The gang of Polynesian kids headed straight to the school ampitheatre, which is where they typically go during their lunchtimes, spending their time breakdancing. Ofa, the only girl in the group, would watch on while the boys, Jonah, Joesph, Leon and Thomas, would bust out their moves in the centre. She mainly had to tell the Year 7 kids to piss off. Jonah didn't want them sneaking off to tell that Keiran punk about their dance moves.

"Thomas, bra, crank out some beats, bro!" Leon said to his friend as he joined Jonah in the centre of the ampitheatre.

They did this every lunch, Autumn observed as she watched the group of friends gathered in the centre. She had only been here a week and she could already see the closeness of these people. All of her life, Autumn had to move from place to place, due to her mother's erratic fears. She didn't blame her for wanting to get away, but Autumn just, for once, wanted to stay in one place where she feels like she belongs. She felt a pang of jealousy that these F.O.B kids had something so special that she possibly could never get. She studied them all intricately. There was Thomas, who had short black fizzy hair tied up with a blue and white striped headband, who was the second tallest in the group. The tallest was definitely Joseph, who had an uncontrollable mane of curly black hair which shot up into a huge afro. The shortest, Leon, and clearly the leader's best friend, had black hair streaked with thick golden brown and reminded Autumn of a zebra pattern. Ofa, the girl, was a big girl, with long wiry hair that reached down to just under her shoulders. But the one that fascinated Autumn the most was the leader, Jonah.

Jonah Takalua was relatively new, like her. He had been expelled from two other schools in eighteen months. He had curly hair which he typically hid underneath his gangster hat, and was pretty tall for a 13-year-old boy. Whenever Autumn was closer to him, she could see traces of a moustache coming through on his face. Jonah was the epitome of trouble, causing their English teacher such stress that Autumn once feared that Miss. Wheatley would throw her pencil case at him. But underneath all that anger and behavioural issues, Autumn could see something else. She didn't know what but there was something about this boy that interested her.

"Hey, look, Max, it's the new English babe"

Autumn inwardly groaned. Tyler Hammond. If Jonah was the epitome of trouble, Tyler was the epitome of sexual harrassment. This guy had been annoying her since her first day here, when he tried to grope her boob while he reached for a pencil which had 'magically' flown out of his hand and landed on her desk. He had gotten his payment that day, but he hadn't given up. She turned around to see Tyler, his blonde hair spiked into a mowhawk, grinning like a clown which had just gotten someone with its water-spraying flower. His friend, Max Hummer, wasn't any better. He had long brown hair styled with an emo fringe, which hid most of the right side of his face. They walked up to her, standing around a head and a half over Autumn. But height had never scared Autumn. She was a naturally short person. If she had let height scare her, she'd be a very timid person.

"What do you want, Hammond?" Autumn asked, rolling her eyes.

Hammond feigned hurt, "Must you speak to us like that, Autumn? I mean, we are only trying to be friendly"

Autumn turned away and began to walk, "A little too friendly for my taste"

As Autumn headed away, she felt an iron-clad grip grab at her arm and yank her back. She turned around to see Tyler glaring at her. This time, there was a new glint in his eye. One that Autumn knew she didn't like.

Tyler sneered, "You really think you're all that, snob?"

"No" Autumn remain calm, "I just know you're not worth my time"

"Really?" Tyler suddenly rammed her against the nearby wall with a near-spine shattering force. Autumn grunted under the impact and quickly looked at their location. They were hidden behind the bushes near the ampitheatre. A cold chill of fear flooded up her spine. A girl had been attacked behind bushes near the mural thing on the other side of the school. Was she going to end up like her? Autumn fought to not let the fear show on her face. If that was going to happen, she wasn't going to let Tyler get the satisfaction of a job well done.

"Get off me" Autumn growled at him, but he just tightened his grip on her. Max's face spread into a grin as he watched her try to struggle to not avail.

"Maybe I can show you just how friendly I can be..." Tyler breathed in her face as he and Max closed in on her. This was the end. Autumn closed her eyes, so she didn't have to watch it while it happened...

"Oi! Back off!"

Autumn's eyes snapped open. Jonah and his friends were standing right behind them. Their faces were placid but their eyes were ablaze with fury. Jonah took a step forward to them.

"Didn't you hear me? Get the fuck off her!" Jonah snarled at them.

"Yeah, or we'll kick your balls so fucking hard they'll be coming out your fucking noses!" Ofa snapped at them.

Tyler and Max let go of Autumn and held up their hands. Tyler chuckled at them.

"And what exactly can you do? Huh, punk?" Tyler growled at Jonah.

"Why, you smart arse motherfucker" Jonah's hand curled into a fist. He looked ready to crack his jaw.

"Jonah, don't!"

They all turned and looked at Autumn, who had seen Jonah's fist curl up. She froze for a moment. Autumn didn't know what had come over her, but she couldn't let him do it. She wasn't going to let him get expelled again over her.

"He's not worth it." Autumn explained calmly, "You only just got to this school. You shouldn't have to leave again because of him"

Jonah looked from Tyler's smug face to Autumn's pleading eyes. With that, Jonah dropped the fist.

"She's right, bro. You're not worth my time" Jonah glared at him.

"Glad we sorted that" Tyler went to leave but Jonah put his hand up, stopped him, "Huh? Wait, you said-"

Jonah sneered at him, "But you're worth my boiz time. Ain't that right, boiz?"

Joseph, Leon, Thomas and Ofa all cracked their knuckles simultaneously, looking at Tyler and Max with death stares. Autumn could see a sweat breaking out on Max's forehead while Tyler's eyes widened in fear.

"We ain't gonna get nuthin for dis, bro" Leon grinned evilly at them.

"And, truthfully, we don't care much fa rules" Joseph's fist clunched in and out repeatedly.

With that, Tyler and Max looked at each other and quickly ran off in the other direction, while the Polynesian kids and Autumn watched after them. They immediately began to laugh as they ran with terror. Autumn turned to Jonah, who was laughing.

"Yeah, motherfucker, you betta run! Coz we Polyforce will get on your ass!" Jonah shouted after them.

"Polyforce?" Autumn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jonah jumped, just remembering that Autumn was still there, "Oh, that's what we call ourselves. We're the Poly Force, best breakdancers in this whole school"

"In the suburb, bra" Leon added, crossing his arms.

Autumn smiled. She knew their breakdancing attempts were beginner at least, but they were passionate about it so she kept her mouth shut. Why insult the people that just saved her dignity? Thomas suddenly spoke up.

"Ain't you the new girl in our English class and shit?" Thomas asked

Jonah looked at her with sudden realisation, "Oh, fuck, man, I know you. You're the one who shove that creep's finger into the electric sharpener?"

Autumn giggled, "That was me. Damn proud of that"

Jonah grinned, "Wass your name?"

"Autumn" Autumn held out her hand to Jonah, "Autumn Westerfield"

Jonah took her hand and shook it firmly, "Jonah Takalua. This is my boiz, Leon, Thomas, Joseph and Ofa"

"Nice to meet you" Autumn smiled at them charmingly.

Jonah shuffled his feet a little and looked down, "Hey, if you're not busy... Maybe, you would..."

"Would what?" Autumn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, I dunno, I know you're not Fob and all, but maybe... you could join uz in the ampitheatre" Jonah shrugged, still looking down.

"That be mad, bro" Ofa grinned at her, "It's gets so tiring being da only girl"

Autumn looked back at Jonah, who was looking down. He seemed so tough only a moment ago but now, he was meek and mellow, almost shy around Autumn. How could she say 'no' to that?

"I'd love to, Jonah" Autumn smiled as Jonah looked up, shocked, "It would be nice to get to know my saviours"

"Just call us friends" Leon said as he slapped her on the back, "C'mon boiz, less go"

The Polyforce crew all hurried back to the ampitheatre, Autumn straggling behind them. Jonah paused and turned back to her, looking at her as she slowly followed them.

"Autumn?"

"Yeah"

Jonah smiled at her, "Welcome to Summer Heights High"

* * *

**That's Chapter 1 done. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Documentary Begins

**Welcome to another fan-fiction. This one won't be updated so regularly, as this is just going to be one I write when I can't think of what to do it my other fics. Call it 'writer's block therapy'. OK, this one is based on an Australian mockumentary by Chris Lilley called Summer Heights High. It's about three people, all played by Lilley himself, as they go through a term of Summer Heights High. Again, I've added my own character: Autumn Westerfield. You'll find out more about her as this goes on. This story is about the Year 8 Tongan breakdancing character, Jonah Takalua, with minor chapters with Drama Teacher Mr. G and Year 11 exchange student Ja'mie King.**

* * *

**Pre- Episode 1**

"So you guys are making a documentary? About... Jonah?" Autumn raised an eyebrow.

The documentary crew sat around her, the camera out and already filming, as she and the Polyforce crew sat in their English classroom. Jonah sat at the centre of the group, as Autumn sat on a desk behind them. She was wary about these people, as they watched Jonah sit there in uncomfortable silence. She wasn't sure that their agenda was all that pure.

"We're making a documentary about general life at an Australian high school, and we are doing that by filming three candiates which we believe suit the criteria of being typical at an Australian high school." the director, a short man with blonde hair and wearing wiry glasses, explained to her. His sharp blue eyes peered over the rim of his spectacles at her, knowing that he wasn't dealing with a fool. Autumn realised the same thing.

"So you be following us 'round?" Leon asked, "And filmin' us?"

"We'll be watching you with the cameras and we'll only go where you permit us to go." the director reassured Leon.

"When dis is done, will we be on TV?" Thomas asked, eyes sparking up at the possibility of being well-known.

The director nodded. Thomas and Joseph hi-fived each other while Ofa watched them, frowning. The director noticed this and turned to her.

"Do you have any concerns, young lady?" he asked.

Ofa turned to him, "Dis is stupid. Why should we agree to anythin'? What will we get in return?"

The director observed her carefully before responding, "You will recieve the satisfaction of being well-known and recieve a hefty pay-check."

Ofa looked at him warily before shrugging her shoulders and looked at the others, "Well, I'm in. Who else?"

Autumn shook her head gently. She looked at Jonah, who was looking down at the table and being quiet. This was very unusual for Jonah. Autumn turned to the director.

"Can I please have a moment to speak to Jonah?"

The director nodded and Autumn turned her chair to face Jonah, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Jonah, remember, you don't have to agree to this"

Jonah looked up at Autumn as she continued, "It doesn't matter what we think. This is about you and is completely your decision. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you do, we will support you all the way. It's your choice"

Jonah looked at Autumn in deep contemplation before looking back at the director, "How long does dis go on for?"

"Approximately one term" the director replied before looking at Autumn, "And I can assure you that the school work interference will be to a bare minimum"

Jonah looked back at Autumn before looking at the director, "Where do I sign?"

As Jonah's friends all cheered their agreement as Jonah signed the contract, Autumn had a feeling that this documentary stuff was going to lead them all into something that they will regret.

* * *

**Episode 1**

The first day of filming started off mainly by just getting know Jonah and his friends, filming them while they are breakdancing or just standing around in the ampitheatre. Autumn was a little cautious to begin with, as they tended to interview her when she was alone instead of with the Poly Force crew. Autumn sat down on one of the ampitheatre steps as the interview began.

"So, Autumn, how did you first come to meet Jonah?" the interviewer asked

Autumn thought carefully, "Jonah and I came to this school around the same time. I move around a lot, and he had just been expelled from his last school. We became friends in our first week in after he chased off a couple of bullies. That was about a month ago. We've been friends ever since"

"What is Jonah like as a person?" the interviewer asked.

Autumn once again thought carefully, "Jonah is a very volatile person. He has his mood swings like everyone else. Usually, he is a boy you can easily get along with. He loves to laugh and plays pranks and all, but sometimes they go a step too far and I have to be there to get him out of trouble"

"Miss Westerfield!" Autumn turned to see her English teacher, Miss Wheatley, calling out to her.

Autumn groaned. The interviewer leapt on this opportunity, "Who's that?"

"My English teacher" Autumn turned back to them, "It seems that they aren't that fond of you when you have a wider volcabulary than them"

Autumn turned away and headed over to Miss Wheatley. The camera crew followed her, which Autumn ignored. She had a feeling she would have to get used to this feeling. Miss Wheatley stood there, arms crossed, lip pursed in that usual cross fashion, as Autumn approached. Autumn put on her best fake smile and waved.

"Hello, Miss. How may I be of assistance?" Autumn inquired

"I wanted to talk to you about your English work" Wheatley replied

_Oh, God_, Autumn moaned internally but answered, "What about it, Miss?"

"I have to say, it is undeniably very good" Wheatley reassured her. Autumn didn't need reassuring, she knew how good a bullshit artist she was, "But, I am concerned with how your work could be without the interference of... disturbing influences. Is there anyone in our class you would prefer to be transferred?"

Autumn nearly glared at her. She was trying to shang-hai her into back-stabbing Jonah, Leon and Joseph. Like hell she would do that. Anyway, the only person she wanted transferred out of that class was Wheatley. The teacher stood there, arms crossed, awaiting Autumn's answer.

Autumn looked Wheatley dead in the eye and answered, "Miss Wheatley, I am perfectly capable of focusing on my work when I need to and have not found any persons to be a disturbing influence to me. If that is all, I need to go get ready for Drama"

With that answer, Autumn walked off, leaving Miss Wheatley to weasel-eye glare after her. Autumn, smirking, headed off towards the ampitheatre. Autumn nearly jumped when she heard the interviewer's voice.

"So, you don't get along with your English teacher much?"

Autumn looked back at the camera crew following her. They had been right when they had said that she would forget them being there. She continued to walk and talk.

"Well, you see, Miss Wheatley and Jonah don't exactly see eye-to-eye and because I get along with Jonah, she hates me too" Autumn smiled and looked over at the ampitheatre, "It doesn't really bother me. I don't like her much either. People who treat me like an idiot or a inferior life form annoy me"

Autumn suddenly frozen. As she headed over to the ampitheatre, she noticed the figures of Jonah, Leon and Joseph being led off by Mr. Peterson, the school's welfare officer. That only meant trouble. As she went to hurry over, another figure got in the way. Autumn fell to the ground, dropping her books.

"Excuse me, watch where you're going! You could break my keyboard!" a voice snapped. Autumn glared at the school's diva drama teacher, Mr. G, as he walked off. He obviously had rehearsals for that new musical and he was annoyed that he wasn't in charge this year. Douche. Autumn didn't like him much either. She then noticed another crew watching Mr. G as he walked.

"Are you filming him, too?" Autumn asked incredulously, gathering her fallen books.

The interviewer nodded, "The director thought him to be an interesting character"

"They got that right." Autumn picked herself up and ran over to the ampitheatre.

Ofa saw Autumn and waved her over. Autumn dropped her bag next to the only female FOB of Polyforce and clutched her books, something she always did when angry or stressed.

"What happened to Jonah, Leon and Joseph? I saw Peterson taking them off to Welfare." Autumn asked.

"Aw, dey were being stupid again. Dey threw a ranga's bag ova the train line, tagged it all up and shit." Ofa answered, "The ranga went and told fucking Peterson and, well, he said dat it was all Jonah's idea."

"Of course." Autumn rolled her eyes, "Oh, Jonah, what will we do with him?"

Ofa laughed, "I think you should be more worried bout what his dad will do."

Autumn nodded. She had seen Jonah's dad pick him up a couple of times, when Jonah was sent home for causing trouble. He wasn't a very cheerful man. But he always liked Autumn, spoke to her nicely. She remembered the first day that he had met Mr Takalua.

* * *

_"It is your fault, Jonah. You're the one who tagged the whiteboard in permanent marker." Autumn pointed out calmly._

_Jonah shrugged, "Dey jus can't take a joke, you know. I was jus having some fun."_

_Autumn sighed, "I know, Jonah. But remember, some things you think are fun aren't much fun for others."_

_"Then dose people are fu- I mean, idiots."_

_Autumn glanced around the empty playground. After Jonah had been kicked out of their Health class, he refused to go to Peterson's office and headed straight for the ampitheatre. Autumn immediately offered to keep an eye on him while Peterson warned that he would call his father. So Autumn was now watching out for Peterson or, worse, the scary enigma that was Jonah's father. Jonah seemed almost petrified at the mere mention of him, like what the school could do means shit all to what he could do. Autumn returned her attention to Jonah after a moment._

_"Autumn?"_

_"Yes, Jonah?"_

_Jonah looked straight at her, the first time he had done it through their entire conversation, "Do you think dat I was an idiot when I tagged da board?"_

_Autumn paused for a moment before speaking carefully, "Well, it wasn't exactly smart, was it?"_

_Jonah looked away again. He seemed almost... ashamed? Autumn was puzzled by his unsual reaction._

_"Jonah!"_

_He seemed to flinch at the calling of his name. Autumn looked up to see a tall, Tongan man strolling across the empty playground towards them. He had a dark scowl across his face, like he was ready to unleash Hell at any moment. He seemed scary as he loomed upon the two sitting at the ampitheatre._

_"What da fuck did you do now?" Jonah's father demanded, "I am at fucking work, Jonah, and suddenly I get da call dat you been fucking around at school again! What da fuck am I supposed to do with you?"_

_"I don't f-" Jonah went to swear at his father but then caught Autumn's eye, "I don't know..."_

_His father seemed to freeze in his ranting. He seemed stunned by Jonah's lack of defensiveness. He immediately moved his attention from his son to the stranger sitting next to him._

_"And who are you?" Mr Takalua asked her, cautiously._

_Autumn smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Autumn Westerfield. I'm Jonah's classmate."_

_"Autumn?" Mr Takalua looked from Autumn to Jonah before looking at her outstretched hand and shaking it, "Nice to finally meet you. Jonah has mentioned you many times at home."_

_"Really? Well, he has certainly mentioned you too." Autumn replied cheerfully, noticing Jonah going a dark shade of maroon. _

_"Dad, stop. You don't have to be 'ere." Jonah said softly._

_"Cause I do, you idiot. I'm your father. I have to fucking look afta you!" His father snapped at him._

_Autumn decided it was time to intervene, "If I may, Mr. Takalua, it was only a prank on Jonah's part. You see, he was writing something on the whiteboard as a joke, but he didn't know that it was a permanent marker he had grabbed from the teacher's desk, not the whiteboard one. It was just a mistake."_

_Mr. Takalua stared at Autumn before turning to Jonah, "Then why the fuck did you go off at da teachers?"_

_"I... I don't know..." Jonah looked down, "Coz... I felt stupid..."_

_Autumn paused and looked at Jonah. Did he actually regret what he had done?_

_Mr. Takalua sniffed and stood tall, "You're damn right dat was stupid. You are going inside to apologise and den you will take your punishment like a man."_

_"Yes, Pop." Jonah nodded._

_"This is what dey called me out for? Fucking school." Mr. Takalua snarled under his breath before turning to Autumn, "Thank you, Miss Autumn."_

_Autumn was now puzzled, "Why?"_

_"You're good for Jonah. He keeps talking to you, he might jus make it through da year." Mr. Takalua nodded at her, "I hope to see you more."_

_"Perhaps, sir." Autumn nodded._

_"Uh, Mr. Takalua?" _

_They all turned to see Mr. Peterson and the principal, Miss Murray, strolling across the playground towards them. Autumn stood to attention as they approached while Jonah got up from his seat to face them._

_"Hello, thank you for coming by." Mr. Peterson began, "I'd just like to-"_

_"I was an idiot, sir."_

_Autumn froze. Her heart probably did too. She turned and stared at Jonah, as everyone else around him did. Shifting uncomfortably on the spot, he kept his eyes on his feet._

_"I was being stupid. It was jus a joke, sir, but I grabbed da wrong marker. I didn't mean to swear at the teacher... I was..."_

_Jonah looked at Autumn, a little confused, "Autumn, what's dat word when you feel stupid bout something?"_

_Autumn went out on a quick limb, "Embarrassed?"_

_"Yeah, 'barrassed." Jonah looked back down, "I was 'barrassed bout what I did. Sorry."_

_Miss Murray bristled herself, "Well, that is a starting point. However, you must be punished for what you did. You cannot just say sorry to get out of it."_

_"I know." Jonah nodded, "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Do you have any ideas, Mr Peterson?" Miss Murray turned to the Welfare Officer._

_Mr. Peterson was still in shock from what Jonah just said. Quickly, he shook himself out of it and did some quick thinking._

_"Jonah, I want you to spend every lunch for the next week cleaning out gum from underneath all the English classrooms. Any complaining or mucking around, you'll do it every afternoon as well. Is that understood?"_

_Jonah opened his mouth- Autumn thought he was going to complain- but he simply said, "Yes, sir."_

* * *

_'Yes, sir'._

Those two words haunted Autumn's thoughts. She knew that Jonah could never change into a goody-two-shoes. Autumn probably wouldn't be friends with him if he was. But those two words gave Autumn hope that, maybe, he could make it through the year without getting expelled.

"Autumn? You dere?"

Autumn shook her head out of her daze, "Sorry, Ofa. I need to go."

"What? Where?" Ofa gave her a look.

"Welfare."

"But you can't! You'll get in trouble!"

"I'm not going to break Jonah out. I just need to have a talk with Peterson."

"Do you usually look out for Jonah, Autumn?"

That question came from the cameraman, still following turned to them, having momentarily forgotten that they were there again. Who did they hire to man these things, ninjas?

"Jonah's my friend. Friends look out for each other. It's what they do. Anyway, you're meant to be following Jonah, not me. I'll take you to where he is."

With a farewell wave to Ofa, Autumn headed off to Welfare. She just prayed that, whatever Jonah's punishment was, it wasn't explusion. After all, this school would be so boring if he wasn't it.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1 done. Review, rate, do what you do. Tell me what you think**

**WRITE MORE SHH!**


End file.
